


Apron Delights

by NeonCandies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Aprons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCandies/pseuds/NeonCandies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England is roped into working at one of France's cafe's where the uniforms are... Rather questionable. Though he'd rather be doing anything else, it isn't all bad. At least Prussia is there, albeit in the same uniform as England. Hopefully the Brit can keep it professional and keep his hands to himself. Though... Where's the fun in that? ((UkPru oneshot))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apron Delights

How did he get roped into this? It was supposed to be a relaxing day. He would spend the morning baking, have tea, then tend to his garden; and maybe, if the weather wasn't being a bugger, he would even sit outside in the sun and embroider. He'd maybe even share a treat with a few of his magical friends! They've recently been asking for something sweet, so he didn't see anything wrong with it.

But then that phone call came and effectively ruined his day. That blasted frog called and proceeded to check in on the debt the nation owed. And, though he wanted to, he couldn't refuse. After all, he was a gentleman and a gentleman always repaid his debts. So that was why the physical embodiment of Great Britain was currently taking a plane to the nation of France, face paler than a blank sheet of paper.

When he landed, France was already there to pick him up. The French nation merely grinned at the venomous glare he received.

"Don't be so angry, Mon Cher. I promise you aren't the only nation to be working at the café." France chuckled as they climbed into the sleek sports car.

England groaned, carding a hand through his choppy blond locks. "Just who else did you drag into that thing you call a café?"

France clicked his tongue, pouting in a mock manner. "How rude. My costumers happen to love my café."

"Oh please, they just come there for the uniforms. If you can even call them that." England grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rolling his eyes, France flicked some of his hair back. "Anyways, I didn't drag anyone into working… Well… Other than you." He smirked slightly at the glare he received. "I have Spain and Italy waiting tables with Germany manning the register."

At this information, England's eyes widened. "Germany? How on earth did you get him to agree to work in your café?"

France grinned, pulling up to a quaint little café titled "Tablier D'amour". The front of the café had a few tables with umbrellas, though the shade-providing items were currently closed since the café had yet to open. And, to further prove that point, the sign in the doorway clearly read "Closed".

"That's because," France hummed, opening the car door. "He promised his dear brother he'd help out."

England hesitated, frowning slightly. "… Prussia's helping out today?"

The French man nodded, locking the doors when England climbed out.

"Oui, he is. Gilbert often helps out around the café since he has the time."

England ignored the sharp pain in his chest at hearing France call the former nation by his human name. If he was being honest, he would admit that it bothered him how France could call him Gilbert, but England didn't have that privilege. To put it simply, he was jealous of their close connection. After all, he had been crushing on Prussia for some time now.

It all started back during their most recent World Meeting. Germany had hosted it and Prussia attended for the nostalgia. Afterwards the albino had invited some of the older nations out for drinks, simply stating he was in the mood to reminisce about the past. China had declined, complaining about his back aching from sitting for too long. Austria stuffily declined while Hungary was more polite about it. Eventually only France, Spain, and England decided to go.

The Brit didn't have to go, but he didn't exactly have anything better to do. Plus, Flying Mint Bunny had urged him to go out and have fun. So away the four went, Prussia leading them to one of his favourite bars just East of Berlin. It was a little difficult trying to get along with France enough so they wouldn't get kicked out of the bar, but England managed to.

As he was nursing a decent cup of ale, Prussia had gradually struck up a conversation with him about the good old days. England humored him, he too reminiscing about the past. Eventually they started trying to outdo each other with who conquered the most lands. Somehow they went from taunting each other to talking about their past leaders.

Sometime during them talking, France had excused himself, a drunk Spain happily napping on his back. Prussia and England bid them goodbye, and then continued on talking. It was nice to reminisce about the old days. Back when wars didn't involve guns and the luck of the draw. Instead when they were won by the skills one had with the swords.

As the night dragged on, Prussia had eventually rested his arms on the counter, head settled in the crook of his elbow. He watched England talk about one of his Queen's and how immature and silly she was as a little girl, but then grew into a beautiful Queen. After a while, Prussia had smiled at him in the most peaceful way England had ever seen.

"You're alright, Kirkland. You're alright…"

And with that said, the flushed, glossy eyed male passed out, warm smile still on his face. Maybe it was his smile or maybe it was the way he looked as he slept, but before England knew it, he was already falling for the former nation.

He had called Germany and waited for the male to pick his brother up before making his way to his hotel. The next morning he bid the other nations lingering around goodbye before he headed off to the airport, taking the first plane home. He needed to think over things, especially the way his heart would twist at the thought of the white haired male's smile.

England knew it was a crush, he wasn't stupid. He had crushed on someone before. After all, you couldn't live as long as he did and not fall for someone. However, usually those relationships never lasted, if anything. Especially with other nations. Sometimes it was too conflicting, especially if there was suddenly bad blood between both nations. A relationship just wouldn't last if the nation's people were at war.

But that was the thing, Prussia didn't have people. He wasn't a nation anymore. If anything, he'd be the perfect person for a relationship. He wasn't dying anytime soon and England didn't have to worry about going to war with Prussia.

However, before he could linger any more on his thoughts, France had unlocked the café entrance and was already ushering him in.

"They should be in the back getting their uniforms on. Café opens up in an hour, but it's best to be perfectly ready before we do open." The French nation hummed, closing the door behind England and leading him to a door behind the counter titled "Staff Room".

Upon opening the door, England could see that it led to a room with lockers. This was most likely the changing room. And, further down, there was a door that was titled "Break Room". The British nation could hear talking on the other side of the door, most likely the others that would be working today.

France opened the door, smiling brightly. "I've returned with our extra waiter!"

All eyes in the quaint little room turned to the two, varying ranges of emotion shifting throughout. Italy and Spain seemed ecstatic that England was helping out, Germany, being the only sensible one, looked just as sympathetic as England felt for him, and Prussia was sitting atop the only table in the breakroom, cocky grin in place.

"You had Eyebrows fly all the way from his home just to help out at a café for one day?" Prussia snorted, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back on his palms. "What a waste of energy, Franny."

The French nation shrugged, humming lightly. "We were shorthanded and he owes me a favour."

England had to force himself to focus on what they were saying instead of staring at Prussia and his… Uniform. And even though the others in the room, excluding France and England, were wearing the same thing, England's only focus was on Prussia. There was a reason why England disliked the notion at helping out in this café. If it had been one of the other ones France owned, he might've not complained as much. But this café was known for its uniforms, which was where the café got its name.

The uniforms consisted of nothing but short black aprons, white shirt cuffs, a shirt collar, and a black bowtie to complete the look. The apron was tied at the waste and cut-off just above the knees and it, thankfully, wrapped all the way around, so it covered everything in the back. It did well to show off the bodies of each nation, creating quite the alluring sight. It was no wonder the café was so popular.

Prussia, decked out in this uniform, looked beyond ravishing. If England wasn't an expert in keep up his gentlemanly façade, he would've begun drooling at the sight. The way the albino's legs flexed when he moved, it was quite bewitching.

However, England's fantasies were once again cut short by France's obnoxious voice.

"Gilbert, I want you to show Arthur around the café, give him his uniform, and explain to him the rules. Antonio, Feli, you two go and wipe down the tables and get them all nice and sparkly. Ludwig, would you please sweep the café and make sure the bathrooms are presentable? I'll go and make sure the kitchen is in order."

The group of nations nodded, heading out of the break room to complete their given tasks. Once it was just England and Prussia in the room, the albino hopped off the table and strolled up to Arthur.

"Alright, Eyebrows, the first thing to know is that we don't use our nation names here. This café is going to have loads of humans coming in and out. It'd be weird to call each other by our nation names in their presence, understand?"

Ignoring the horrid nickname, Arthur nodded. "Yes, I understand."

The other grinned, "Second, how is your French? Because you're probably going to need it if you wait tables. Some customers might not speak French, but it's important to know it."

Arthur grimaced, "My French is decent enough. Not fluent, but certainly not horrible enough to stand out. The only one who can tell it's not perfect is France- er… Francis."

Chuckling, Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. "Well that's a given, he is the nation of France." The albino moved past Arthur, brushing his hand across the nation's chest in a beckoning manner.

"Anyways, come on, I'll show you your locker for the day and your uniform."

Trying to quell the pounding of his heart, Arthur followed after him. "Do I really have to wear the uniform?"

Gilbert grinned at him over his shoulder, "Yep! But don't worry, you don't have to be completely nude. You can wear your boxers underneath. That way you aren't totally exposed, right?"

Before Arthur could stop himself, the question spilled out from between his lips. "Are you wearing boxers underneath?"

The former nation paused, a look of surprise crossing his face before it was replaced by a teasing smirk. "That's a secret," He purred, turning and stopping in front of a locker. He pulled it open, taking out the uniform and holding it out to the Brit.

"Now then! Put this on and I'll show you around the café! You can also take off your shoes and socks. Wearing them would look real bad with the uniform." Gilbert beamed at him, dropping the uniform in Arthur's hands and taking a step back.

Arthur hesitated a moment, glancing at the albino. When it seemed apparent that the other wouldn't be turning around to give Arthur any privacy to change, he shrugged. Setting the articles of clothing down on a bench, Arthur slipped his sweater vest over his head and folded it neatly next to the pile of clothes.

As he began unbuttoning his shirt, he tried to ignore the feel of Gilbert's eyes on him. It was growing to be rather difficult to ignore, especially when he glanced at the other from the corner of his eye.

Gilbert's crimson gaze was roaming over Arthur's body as more skin was exposed. If Arthur looked closely, he could see a faint, pink tint on the other's pale cheeks. Arthur internally grinned, was Gilbert checking him out? It seemed like the likely answer. Well if he was… Then shouldn't Arthur put on a show?

And that's what he did. Arthur, pretending to be ever oblivious to Gilbert's stare, casually finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it slowly off his form. He folded it and placed it atop his sweater vest before bringing his hand to his hair and ruffling it slightly. He then slipped out of his shoes and socks, leaving them by the bench where his shirt was lying.

With a quick glance at Gilbert, the Brit making sure to be subtle about it, he reached for his belt buckle and began to unwind it from around his waist. The moment his hands went for the button on his trousers, Arthur saw Gilbert visibly swallow. Biting back a grin, Arthur leisurely pulled off his pants and placed them next to his shirt, folded like the other articles of clothing.

Arthur then picked up the apron, holding it out to look at. He had worn something like this before, so he knew how to put it on. However, the Brit suddenly had an idea. Putting on his best haggard look, Arthur smiled sheepishly.

"Gilbert?"

"Hn?" The former nation blinked, looking as if he'd been in a daze.

Holding out the black apron, Arthur chuckled. "Would you mind helping me put this on? I'm afraid I'm not too sure how to tie it."

Gilbert blinked again before his relaxed grin was in place. "Sure!"

He strolled over to Arthur, taking the apron from him. Arthur didn't miss the way Gilbert's eyes darted down to his boxers, nor did he miss the small quirk of Gilbert's eyebrow.

"Oh?" The albino's fingers on his leg momentarily startled Arthur, causing him to jolt slightly. They were brushing at the edge of his boxers, near where they ended on his thighs. Slowly and in an almost teasing manner, Gilbert inched some of the fabric up higher on Arthur's leg. "So Francis wasn't joking when he said you had a tattoo. Never would've thought it was here."

The way Gilbert's voice practically purred the words sent shivers of desire down Arthur's back. He had to bite the inside of his cheek in order to keep himself from saying something idiotic.

Gilbert's eyes flickered up to look at Arthur, his eyelashes caressing his cheeks as he blinked. If anything, the look Gilbert was giving him was the very definition of flirtatious. Arthur swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. Gilbert seemed satisfied with the look on Arthur's face, for a devilish smirk pulled at his lips. The albino leaned closer to Arthur, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Arthur would've thought the other was making a move if the albino hadn't started tying the apron in place.

"So… What do you do around the café?" Arthur questioned, forcing himself to keep his hands at his sides. As much as he wanted to roam his fingers all over Gilbert's exposed skin, he had to remember that they weren't in an intimate relationship. Though he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to be in one. Just the very thought of making Gilbert shake in pleasure was beginning to arouse Arthur.

"Mmm, I sometimes help Francis cook. And if I'm not doing that, then I help Ludwig at the register. He can be quite intimidating when he's nervous. It's so adorable." Gilbert chuckled, pulling away in order to take a look at his handy work. However, as he took a step back, he let his fingers graze the exposed skin of Arthur's waist, just above where the apron started.

Arthur hummed, "How interesting. I'd love to try something you cooked."

Gilbert smirked at him suggestively, "Well then, why don't you stay after closing hours? I'm the one locking up tonight…"

It was Arthur's turn to give a devilish grin, the Brit leaning down slightly so he and Gilbert's faces were lined up perfectly. "I'd very much enjoy that…"

"Good," Gilbert took Arthur's hand, tugging him towards the door leading into the café. "Well then, let's go. Time to show you around!"

And so Gilbert and Arthur spent the better part of ten minutes walking around the café. Gilbert showed Arthur the section of tables he'd be waiting and where to send the orders. Francis had barred the Brit from entering the kitchen, saying that just having Arthur step into it would case his oven to explode in a form of suicide. To prevent the two from fighting, Gilbert had stepped between them and had ushered the Brit towards his area of the café.

Gilbert left Arthur there till opening, saying he was going to go get situated in the kitchen. Eventually, Ludwig switched the sign to "Open" and, in only a few short minutes, customers started to trickle in.

Arthur noticed the wide abundance of female customers. However, there was the occasional male here and there. They were not only here for the food, but for the sights as well. Who wouldn't want to be waited on by very attractive men in aprons?

At first Arthur was a little nervous at the entire thing, but Antonio's smile of encouragement helped ease his nerves a bit. If this laidback Spaniard could do this with ease, then so could Arthur!

Throughout the day, Arthur picked up subtle hints that Gilbert might be flirting with him. The way he'd trail his hand down Arthur's arm when taking the order slip or how, when walking past to clean up a spill, Gilbert's hand just so happened to brush up Arthur's thigh. If anything, it was getting blatantly obvious to the blond.

But the thing was, Arthur didn't have an opportunity to return the favour. He was too busy waiting tables and, when he did have a momentary break, Gilbert was either in the kitchen or working behind the register with Ludwig.

Yet a moment opened up for Arthur when it was around 1:30, the designated time for Arthur's break. And, coincidentally, he also shared that break with Gilbert.

Arthur strolled into the break room, opening the door silently. He blinked in mild surprise at the sight before him. Gilbert was on the other side of the room, back to the door as he stood at the built-in counter, coffee pot in hand. He was humming, swaying his hips from side to side as he poured himself a cup of the steaming liquid.

Taking a quiet, deep breath, Arthur stepped into the room and made his way over to the albino. When Arthur placed his hands on the counter on either side Gilbert, he jumped slightly. Gilbert looked over his shoulder at Arthur, clearly surprised at being boxed in.

"You know…" Arthur started, letting his eyes trail up Gilbert's body until they locked eyes. "You've been teasing me quite a bit today. And I'd really like to know what intentions you have."

Essentially, Arthur wanted to know if his feelings were in some way reciprocated. He didn't want to misunderstand anything. That'd be embarrassing, not to mention completely humiliating.

Gilbert paused, setting both the coffee pot and his cup down before he turned around, leaning his back against the counter. "Oh really? And what do you think my intentions are…?"

Arthur lowered his head, his face mere inches from Gilbert's. "I think you want to see how far you can push me till I lose control. Let me promise you this, poppet, you don't want to see me lose control."

A slender brow rose in question and Gilbert smirked, his hands resting on Arthur's forearms and sliding up ever so slowly. "Just who do you think I am? I am the awesome nation of Prussia! Anything you can dish out, I can handle."

"Careful what you wish for…" Arthur chuckled, dipping his head and finally capturing the lips he'd been dying to kiss.

It started out slow, almost sweet. But that quickly gave way to the rising fire between them. Gilbert's hands slid over Arthur's shoulders and twined around his neck, the albino trying to pull Arthur closer as his mouth parted. The two deepened the kiss, tongues darting between each other's mouth in order to taste and feel everything.

When Arthur's tongue dragged up the roof of Gilbert's mouth, the albino moaned and visibly shuddered. Spurred on by the sounds, Arthur pulled his mouth away in order to begin kissing at Gilbert's jawline, quickly moving down the column of his throat and towards his chest.

Gilbert tilted his head back in an inviting manner and Arthur growled in approval, his teeth pulling at the exposed neck and leaving angry red marks that would later turn into dark hickey's.

Arthur's hands settled on Gilbert's hips and he tightened his grip before lifting Gilbert up to sit on the counter, Arthur nestled between his legs. However, just as the tension and heat were increasing, there was the sound of something being knocked over and a liquid being splashed on the ground.

Both Gilbert and Arthur jumped at the sudden noise, the two turning their heads to look at what caused the sound. The cup Gilbert had filled with coffee had been knocked over by the albino, spilling its contents on the floor.

Gilbert let out a breathy chuckle, licking his kiss-swollen lips and leaning forward. He rested his forehead on Arthur's shoulder, grinning widely.

"Talk about a mood killer. Seriously unawesome." He huffed, tone amused.

Arthur rolled his eyes, turning his head and kissing the side of Gilbert's temple. Though Arthur wanted to continue his exploration of the former nation's body, he had to remember just where they were and that their uniforms did little to cover their bodies. Arthur, though beyond reluctant, slowly pulled away from Gilbert when the other's tongue and teeth started playing along his shoulder.

"Don't forget that we're still working, Gilbert." Arthur hummed, smirking at the pout he received.

"You get me all hot and bothered, then you say we've gotta go back and work?"

Arthur placed a soothing peck on the albino's pouty lips, smirking at him and resting their foreheads together. "Tell you what, if you can make it throughout the entire day without distracting me from work, I'll do more than just make you hot and bothered."

To emphasise his point, Arthur began sliding his hands up Gilbert's legs, enjoying the smooth feel of his skin. Arthur's hands moved towards Gilbert's inner thighs, rubbing the skin there with his thumbs.

"I'll prep you nice and slowly, then I'll drag out fucking you till you're practically begging for it. And when you're a wet mess, only then will I pound into you, long and hard." Arthur purred into Gilbert's ear, pulling at the lobe with his teeth.

Gilbert shuddered, groaning at Arthur's words. He tightened his arms around Arthur's neck, taking in a shuddering breath.

"Damn… I want you to do me now." Gilbert huffed, half-heartedly letting Arthur step back so he could slide off the counter.

Arthur chuckled, grapping a nearby rag and squatting down, cleaning up the spilled coffee. "Only four more hours."

Gilbert clicked his tongue, picking up his cup and cleaning it with the rag Arthur used. "Well I'm horny now."

Before Arthur could say anything, the door to the break room opened, Francis strolling in. "Gilbert, Arthur, your breaks are up. Feli is going to have his break now, so hurry up and get to your post, Arthur. Gilbert, you can handle Feli's spot till he's done."

Gilbert nodded, walking past Francis, Arthur following him. The albino hid his grin, quickly going to relieve the Italian nation from his duty. Arthur and Gilbert shared a look just before they exited the lockers, Gilbert's smirk widening.

"Don't get distracted," He purred, pushing the door open.

"Same to you."

As the two continued to work for the rest of the day, Arthur was beginning to grow more and more impatient. It was obvious Gilbert felt the same, if the heated looks he sent Arthur were anything to go by. However, Arthur was a very patient man. You didn't become an Empire like he did by just going on impulse. No, you had to be patient. Patience was the key to a good battle.

So he was doing fairly well keeping himself in check. Though it was sorely tempting to just take Gilbert and ravish him in the back, Arthur restrained. After all, once the store was closed, he could spend all he wanted making a mess of Gilbert since there'd be no interruptions.

When it finally reached closing time, Arthur was more than ready. Gilbert had somehow managed to convince Francis that Arthur and he would be staying after to finish up cleaning. Arthur had his suspicions that Francis knew exactly what Gilbert was planning. After all, he had clearly told the albino when he assumed no one was listening that, if Gilbert was going to make a mess, he'd be the one to clean it up.

Ludwig, trusting his brother and completely oblivious to the actual motives to him staying behind, went back to the hotel he was staying at, Feliciano in tow. Antonio bid them goodnight, he and Francis heading back to the French nation's house. Gilbert waited until their car had pulled away and was out of sight before he set the broom down and strolled over to the light switch and turned them off.

"Let's head to the back, ja?"

Arthur grinned, following after the albino. When they entered the Break Room, Gilbert made sure to lock it behind them. It didn't hurt to be prepared, after all.

The moment the albino turned around, Arthur was on him. He pressed the white haired male up against the door, instantly claiming the other's mouth in a heated, wet kiss.

Arthur tangled his hands in Gilbert's hair, tilting the other's head back in order to deepen the kiss further. Gilbert groaned into Arthur's mouth, his blunt nails scraping against Arthur's hips as he dragged the other male closer.

They bucked their hips into each other, groaning at the friction their rapidly growing erections received. Arthur slid his hands down Gilbert's body, stopping for a moment to kneed and play with his chest. Gilbert gasped, the sound swallowed up by Arthur as he continued to put bruising pressure on the other's mouth.

Arthur's hands didn't linger long on the perk nipples; they instead travelled down further, stopping at the bottom of Gilbert's apron and sliding his hands up. The fabric bunched up as Arthur's hands continued traveling higher and higher. However, no matter how high Arthur's hands climbed, his fingers never brushed against any underwear.

He pulled back slightly, giving the former nation a questioning look.

Gilbert grinned slyly, "I took them off just before everyone left. There was quite the breeze down there."

The Brit's mouth upturned into a smirk and he chuckled. Lowering his head, Arthur began to nip and suck at Gilbert's collarbone, intent on marking up the pale flesh beneath him.

The flames of passion were once again fuelled to further heights and, in a matter of moments, Arthur had Gilbert pressed up against the door, the Prussian's slim legs wrapped firmly around his waist.

Arthur rocked his hips up, grinding his swollen length against Gilbert's. The albino growled into Arthur's ear, biting on the flesh and tugging. Arthur groaned low in his throat and let go of one of Gilbert's thighs. With his now free hand, he struggled to untie the apron from around Gilbert's waist. When it fell to the floor, he wasted no time in working at the knot of his apron.

When they were both finally in the nude, Arthur placed his fingers to Gilbert's mouth.

"I've got no lube on me, so you're going to have to suck."

Gilbert nodded, grinning. "I don't mind. I like sucking."

The words sent heat straight to Arthur's already straining erection. He bit his lip and watched with bated breath as Gilbert parted his lips and let his tongue slip out to trail a wet path along Arthur's fingers before leaning down to suck on the tip of one.

Keeping eye contact with Arthur, Gilbert began to take his fingers further into his mouth, making a big show out of getting them wet with his saliva. Gilbert closed his eyes, moaning around the digits in his mouth as he began bobbing his head slowly.

"F-fuck…" Arthur hissed, the other hand on Gilbert's thigh tightening its grip.

Gilbert smirked coyly around Arthur's fingers, letting go of them before sticking his tongue out and leaning forward, licking a trail up the hollow of Arthur's throat all the way to his chin.

He then leaned back against the door, his lustful gaze fixated on Arthur. "Well? Didn't you say something about fucking me till I'm a mess?"

Arthur chuckled, his hand moving to Gilbert's entrance. A wet finger traced the puckered hole teasingly before slipping past the tight ring of muscles.

"Oh don't worry, I plan to keep to my promise."

And Arthur did. He dragged out fucking Gilbert with his fingers, taking care to prep him nice and slow. It was evident that after the burn of the third finger entering him subsided, Gilbert wanted more. Yet Arthur continued with his prepping, his fingers thrusting in deep enough to hit Gilbert's prostate, but not deep enough to satisfy him.

Soon the albino was whining and rocking back against Arthur's hand, demanding for more. His nails dug into Arthur's back and on occasion he would drag them up, no doubt marking up the Brit's back with angry red streaks. Yet even when Gilbert started hitting Arthur's back with the heel of his foot, he didn't pause in fucking Gilbert with his fingers.

"Arthur," Gilbert groaned pitifully as Arthur created more dark marks along his neck and chest. "Stop- Nnnn- messing around!"

The nation of Britain looked up at the flushed face of his lover – yes his lover, because after this, Arthur was not letting him go. Gilbert's kiss-swollen lips were twisted into a firm pout, the deep forming bruises and bite marks along his neck and shoulder's stood out even with most of Gilbert's body flushed a bright red.

Feeling a devilish smile take place on his face, Arthur tilted his head to the side and gazed at Gilbert hungrily. "What would you like for me to do?"

"Fuck me, damn it!"

"Ah ah," Arthur licked his lips, smirk widening. "Say please."

Red eyes narrowed and Gilbert grabbed a handful of Arthur's hair, tugging on it harsh enough to get his point across. "Don't get cocky, brat. I swear if you don't fuck me into oblivion soon, I'm going to – Ah!" Gilbert jolted and choked on his words as Arthur shoved into him in one single thrust.

Gilbert took in a shaky breath, his entire body shuddering as his head fell forward to lie on Arthur's shoulder. Small tremors rippled through his body, the albino barely registering Arthur placing gentle kisses up and down the side of his face.

"This what you want, love?" He whispered into Gilbert's ear before placing a soft kiss to the red appendage.

A whine was his response, followed by Gilbert desperately rocking his hips in need. Arthur chuckled at the response, his own voice gruff and husky from a mixture of lust and the warm heat of Gilbert surrounding his girth. Gilbert lifted his head, using his hold in Arthur's hair to direct his face towards Gilbert's and smash their lips together.

The kiss was sloppy and messy, completely uncoordinated. It continued even as Arthur pulled out of Gilbert almost completely before pulling Gilbert's hips down and back onto his shaft. Arthur gripped Gilbert's hips tight enough to turn his knuckles white as he fucked Gilbert against the door.

Gilbert moaned, scraping his teeth against Arthur's Adam's apple and rocking his hips back against Arthur's. Tilting his head back and offering more skin for Gilbert to mark up, Arthur groaned and sped up his thrust. Arthur reached with one hand to Gilbert's neglected cock, smearing the precum with his thumb.

Keening in the back of his throat, Gilbert dug his nails into Arthur's back and bit down particularly hard on Arthur's shoulder. Gasping in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Arthur's thrust faltered slightly, his climax building from the stimuli.

"S-shit, Arthur," Gilbert gasped, "Harder. Do me harder!"

Arthur, complying with his wishes, pulled out till only his tip was brushing Gilbert's abused entrance. Then, in one harsh, quick thrust, he slammed himself back into Gilbert. The albino threw his head back, hitting it against the door with a thud and crying out in pleasure.

"A-again!" The albino demanded, bucking his hips.

"Yes sir," Arthur growled, kissing Gilbert deeply and once again snapped his hips up, burying himself deeply into the moaning albino. The deep thrusts filled Gilbert to the brink, leaving him moaning and clamping tightly around Arthur.

Arthur continued to pump Gilbert's cock, adding more stimuli and driving the man insane with the pleasure. Gilbert let out a long, sinful moan against Arthur's mouth and tightened his grip in Arthur's hair. Gilbert's entire body gave a convulsive shudder as his climax slammed into him. With a wet cry, Gilbert threw his head back and trembled in Arthur's arm.

The tight heat clamping down around his thick member caused a guttural groan to spill from Arthur's throat, the Brit giving a few more shallow thrusts before burying himself deep in Gilbert and releasing deep in his lover.

Gilbert moaned softly at the feeling, slumping against Arthur as small tremors wracked his frame.

"S… Scheiße…" Gilbert licked his lips, swallowing a few times in order to get some moisture into his dry throat.

Arthur leaned back slightly, both hands now holding Gilbert up. Emerald eyes locked with ruby, the two sharing a warm smile. Arthur rested his head against Gilbert's forehead, grin widening.

"I've wanted to do this for quite a while."

Gilbert let out a breathy chuckle, "You and me both. God, that was good. Though not enough to satisfy me. I expect you to do me a few more times tonight."

Arthur snorted, burying his nose in Gilbert's hair and taking a deep breath. "I'll willingly satisfy you tonight; and every other night if you so wish."

"Are you asking me out?" Gilbert hummed, "Because if you're not, I'll have to show you just what it was that made me an awesome and feared nation of war."

The threat was obvious, Gilbert didn't want to be rejected after doing this kind of thing. He didn't want this to be a cheap fuck, a one night stand. And as Arthur thought before, he had no intention of letting Gilbert go.

"I share the very same thoughts. If you'll have me, then I would love to go out with you, Gilbert Beilschmidt." Arthur nuzzled his cheek, placing a few small kisses there.

Gilbert giggled, gently running his fingers through Arthur's hair. "So formal... But… I'm glad."

Cupping Arthur's cheeks, Gilbert tilted his head so the Prussian could place a lazy kiss on Arthur's lips. Pulling away and resting their foreheads together, Gilbert smiled warmly at Arthur.

"So, Liebling, you plan on messing me up the rest of the night or will you be flying home?" Gilbert's finger's danced along the skin of Arthur's back, tracing over the muscles and bite-marks he could reach.

Arthur tilted his head to the side, pretending to think about that. "I'd have to book a hotel room… Unless you happen to have one already booked."

Gilbert's grin sent new sparks of arousal through Arthur, "Turns out I do. Should we head over there now?"

"Hmm… Maybe after one more round." Arthur shared Gilbert's grin, leaning down in order to kiss Gilbert in a more passionate way.

"I'm not complaining," The albino chuckled into the kiss, letting his eyes fall close as the two were once again swept away in another round of lust.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first time posting fanfics somewhere other than on Fanfiction :U I'm trying to branch out more. And mainly this is a back up plan if Fanfiction decides to erase all my smut u.u Hopefully they don't. But if they do, it doesn't hurt to be prepared :D anywho, welcome NeonCandies :V Expect some posting and some smut. On occasion.


End file.
